Many computer mice use optical tracking engines to track movement of the mouse in an on-desktop mode of operation. Some of these computer mice have been designed with buttons on a bottom side, such that the mouse may held in a bottom-up orientation by a user during an off-desktop mode of operation, and the buttons may be actuated to command presentation software, for example. However, these buttons occupy valuable space on the bottom side of the mouse, and it can be difficult to fit both the buttons and the optical tracking engine on the bottom of the mouse, especially in mice with small form factors. Some computer mice also incorporate displays into a housing of the mouse to display information. However, fitting a large component such as a display into a mouse presents a design challenge, especially in mice with small form factors.